Eyes On Me
by Varsity-Noir
Summary: "Aku pulang, Wakatoshi-kun. Aku akan selalu pulang padamu". Just reach me out then, you will know that you are not dreaming. Fict for Ushiten Week 2K17 (#uw2017 Day 2 - Music)


Disclaimer: Haikyuu! belongs to Furudate Haruichi, "Eyes On Me" belongs to Faye Wong, dan saya hanya berhak atas alur cerita ini.

* * *

" _Wakatoshi-kun! Selamat ulang tahun!"_ suara ceria terdengar ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Wakatoshi terbaring di kasurnya yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini terasa lebih besar, ditemani sebuah boneka anjing ras puddle berukuran besar yang berada dalam dekapannya.

" _Bagaimana hari spesialmu? Apa teman-teman tim kita dulu datang menyambut ulang tahunmu?"_ Wakatoshi tersenyum pada _voice note_ yang baru ia terima siang tadi. Hari ini memang hari ulang tahunnya, biasanya Satori dan teman setimnya dulu selalu membuat kejutan untuknya, _"Aku yakin kamu sangat bahagia hari ini!"_

Tidak, ia tidak bahagia, sebenarnya. Sudah tiga kali tanggal 13 Agustus berlalu, namun Satori tak ada di sampingnya.

"Satori…" hanya ditemani bias cahaya dari layar, Wakatoshi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada Maccachin; boneka anjing dari _anime_ favorit Satori. Mengingatkannya pada ucapan terakhir kekasihnya tiga tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia terbang ke London.

" _Kalau kamu kesepian, peluk saja bonekaku! Maccachin sangat empuk dan nyaman diajak tidur!"_

Tendou Satori, seorang guru musik yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Wakatoshi sejak SMA tahun kedua, mendapat tawaran menjadi guru musik privat di London. Wakatoshi tidak setuju sejujurnya, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa menghalangi karir pria tercintanya sendiri, jadi dengan berat hati ia membiarkan Satori pergi ke ujung dunia sana.

Beginilah, yang Wakatoshi lakukan hanya mendekap erat Maccachin setiap kali tubuhnya merindukan Satori yang berada dalam rengkuhannya hingga ia terlelap.

.

.

Sore itu cuaca tidak bersahabat, langit terus menangis dengan sesekali raungan guntur yang memekakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengar. Wakatoshi melepas jaket tim voli nasional yang basah oleh hujan, tidak lupa dengan rambut dan celana jeans yang juga terkena imbas tangisan sang langit. Belum sepuluh menit ia mengeringkan diri, bel pintu apartemennya memanggil.

"Apa ini kediaman Ushijima Wakatoshi-san?" yang dinotis namanya hanya mengangguk pada pria berseragam oranye di hadapannya. Pria yang diketahui sebagai petugas pengantar pos itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari tasnya. "Ada kiriman untuk Anda, dari London."

Wakatoshi refleks melebarkan pupilnya begitu sepasang telinganya menangkap kata 'London'. _'Dari Satori?'_ batinnya, kedua tangannya segera menyambut kotak tersebut selagi bibirnya tak sanggup lagi menahan senyum bahagia. "Tolong berhati-hati karena ini barang pecah belah." Si pria pengantar paket mewanti-wanti sebelum akhirnya mengundurkan diri untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

Di meja makan, ia membuka tiap lapisan pembungkus pada kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Sepasang netra berwarna olive itu terpaku pada penampakan benda bening yang kini berada di tangannya. Sebuah miniatur _Grand Piano_ berbahan kaca dengan sebuah mesin kecil berwarna keemasan di tengah piano tersebut, tampak berkilau terpantul cahaya lampu.

Wakatoshi kemudian menyadari sepucuk surat yang berada di dalam kotak, alisnya berkerut saat ia berpikir; _'masih zaman ya mengirim surat?_ ' berhubung kini sudah ada media yang lebih canggih untuk mengirim pesan, perlahan ia mengeluarkan surat tersebut.

.

 _Untuk Ushijima Wakatoshi._

 _Aku menemukan miniatur ini saat aku melewati sebuah toko antik. Pemilik toko bilang itu sebuah kotak musik. Begitu aku membuka tutup piano tersebut, aku langsung teringat padamu._

 _Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Wakkun~!_

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat merindukanmu._

 _-Tendou Satori-_

 _._

Tanpa pikir panjang, Wakatoshi membuka penutup piano tersebut dengan hati-hati, dan sebuah alunan lagu bernada tinggi terdengar lembut, lagu itu seketika menyentuh hatinya.

Wakatoshi tak pernah lupa dengan lantunan lagu tersebut, ia tak pernah lupa dengan lagu favoritnya dan Satori. "Eyes On Me" ciptaan Faye Wong yang dijadikan sebagai _original soundtrack_ Final Fantasy VIII itu Satori kenalkan padanya saat mereka masih di Universitas, membuat ia teringat kembali saat-saat dengan Satori.

" _Liriknya romantis, aku sangat menyukainya. Membuatku teringat saat kita pertama bertemu. Kamu juga harus dengar lagu itu, Wakatoshi-kun!"_

"…I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me, did you ever know that I had mine on you…"

Hingga Wakatoshi tak sadar bahwa dirinya perlahan larut dalam lagu, ikut menyanyi beriringan dengan lantunan tersebut, matanya yang perlahan terasa hangat tak jua terlepas dari penampakan miniatur piano yang berkilau.

.

.

Besoknya langit tak semurung kemarin malam, namun diluar sana hujan tetap turun walau hanya rintik-rintik kecil. Ini hari minggu, tidak ada latihan voli hari ini, jadi menurutnya bersih-bersih adalah kegiatan yang pas.

Sekitar satu setengah jam Wakatoshi menyibukkan diri, sudut matanya menangkap penampakan sebuah _Grand Piano_ bercat hitam di ruang tengah sana. Ah iya, dia belum membersihkan piano kesayangan Satori. Dengan segera ia beranjak menuju ruang tengah dengan sebuah lap di tangannya.

Kapan Satori akan kembali? Kapan pria terkasihnya akan pulang? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam kepala Wakatoshi, walau ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

' _Apa mungkin Satori lebih nyaman berada di sana?'_

Ah, pemikiran buruk selalu datang disaat yang tepat. Mana mungkin Satori tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang dan tinggal bersamanya lagi?

Selagi kedua tangan itu tetap sibuk membersihkan, pikirannya tertuju pada sebuah ide. Ia belum membalas surat dari Satori. Mungkin Wakatoshi bisa memainkan lagu Eyes On Me dengan piano, lalu merekamnya dan mengirimnya pada Satori?

' _Ide bagus.'_ Benaknya sambil menyimpan lap pada meja dibelakangnya. Ia lalu merogoh _smartphone_ -nya, menyimpannya pada _music stand_ kemudian membuka aplikasi kamera dan memposisikan kamera depan agar pas dengan posisinya setelah ia duduk di depan _keyboard_.

Ushijima Wakatoshi memang seorang atlet voli profesional, namun begitu bukan berarti ia buta akan alat musik. Terima kasih pada Tendou Satori yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajari Wakatoshi bermain piano. Walaupun ia hanya hafal beberapa lagu termasuk lagu favorit mereka.

"…how I loved your peaceful eyes on me…" Jari-jemari panjang itu tampak sangat mahir diatas _keyboard_ , selagi ia fokus menyelaraskan suara baritonnya dengan nada kunci, "did you ever know, that I had mine on you."

Hingga suara familiar dan alunan _violin_ menyambut dari belakang sana. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini.

"Darling so share with me, your love if you have enough… your tears if your holding back… or pain if that's what it is~"

Wakatoshi segera menoleh pada sumber suara, ia sangat meragukan kedua matanya begitu sosok Tendou Satori memainkan _violin_ -nya dengan sebuah koper besar di belakangnya. Satori tersenyum lembut begitu Wakatoshi beranjak dan menghampirinya, masih dengan wajah terperangah tak percaya. "How can I let you know~ I'm more than the dress… and the voice…"

Satori menyimpan _violin_ kesayangannya begitu Wakatoshi membuka kedua lengannya, menantikan kekasihnya untuk tenggelam dalam pelukkannya, "Just reach me out then…" kemudian meraih –melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Wakatoshi selagi kekasihnya mendekap erat tubuhnya. "You will know that… you are not dreaming…"

Iya, ini bukan mimpi, Wakatoshi tidak sedang bermimpi. Tubuh ini begitu nyata, aroma _citrus_ dari parfum favorit Satori itu masih sama. Ini Satori yang asli, pria yang berada dalam pelukkannya adalah pria tercintanya yang ia rindukan selama ini.

"Kamu disini… Satori." Suara bariton itu terdengar sedikit bergetar, buru-buru ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Satori begitu kedua matanya mulai terasa panas. "Kamu pulang."

"Aku pulang, Wakatoshi-kun." Sebutir bola bening kemudian menetes dari ujung matanya, lalu disusul dengan tetesan lainnya. "Aku akan selalu pulang padamu."

Satori kemudian melonggarkan dekapannya untuk bertemu dengan wajah yang selama ini ia rindukan, refleks ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah dan kedua mata Wakatoshi yang sedikit memerah, "Kamu menangis Wakatoshi-kun?"

Yang di tertawakan hanya bisa cemberut, "Kamu juga." tanpa sadar bahwa bibir mereka semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya Wakatoshi menutup jarak antara mereka, desahan lembut terdengar dari pria bersurai merah itu selagi ia melumat bibir lembut itu. mencoba menenggelamkan Satori dalam ciumannya.

Tidak, Wakatoshi tidak akan pernah melepasnya lagi.

.

.

* * *

 **Setelah dapet libur diantara jadwal UAS, akhirnya day 2 selesaaaai~**

 **Ah btw, lagu Eyes On Me yang dinyanyiin Wakatoshi dan Satori itu recommended banget! Liriknya so sweet banget, lagunya juga lembut banget! Apalagi yang versi akustiknya~**

 **Kusuka lagu ini sejak SMP *gak ada yang nanya, chae, please***

 **.**

 **Ushiten Week 2K17 Day 2 – Music**


End file.
